


Blind Date

by CSIFan3



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Matchmaking, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSIFan3/pseuds/CSIFan3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara decides it's high time to send Nick and Greg on a blind date together. But there is one thing she doesn't know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

Nick was sitting in the break room, drinking coffee (Greg’s coffee, not government coffee of course) and reading a magazine, when he heard Sara walking in.

“Hey Sar.” He said without looking up.

“Hey Nick.” She said, trying to look innocent, but she was unable to hide the grin on her face.

Nick tried not to react to that grin, but eventually, he gave up. “Okay, tell me what’s up.” Nick said and he put his magazine away, looking at Sara.

“What do you mean?” Sara asked innocently.

“I can tell you either want something from me or you’ve set me up to do something. So drop the act.” He said with a pointed look.

“Oh, all right. I’ve arranged a blind date for you.” She said, giving up the innocent act.

“What?” Nick looked baffled.

“A blind date. You know, when you go on…” She was cut off by Nick.

“I know what a blind date is, Sara. But… why?”

“Well, because you haven’t had a date in what, years? And I’ve found the perfect person for you.” She said, sitting down across Nick with a big grin on her face.

“Well, thanks but no thanks. I’m fine.”

“You don’t want to go?” She asked, surprised. She had thought he would want to go, maybe not completely willingly, but still.

“Nope.”

“But… this person’s smart, and kind, and funny and…” Sara tried.

“Doesn’t matter. I’m not going.” Nick said,

“Okay then, fine.” Sara said, a little frustrated. She stood up and walked out of the break room. ‘I’ll convince him, just wait.’

\----------------------

Greg was working in his lab, humming along with his music. He didn’t hear anyone come in, until someone turned off his music. He turned around to face the intruder.

“Hey, th... oh, hi Sara.” He said when he saw her and he smiled.

“Hey Greg. Busy?” She asked sweetly, giving him a smile.

“Depends on what you want from me.” Greg said, which made Sara’s eyes widen.

“What do you… ah, well, never mind. I’ve arranged a blind date for you. Will you come?” She said, giving up on her act and getting straight to the point.

“No.” He said bluntly, not putting down his work.

This surprised Sara even more. If anyone would go on a blind date, she would’ve thought it was Greg.

“Why not?”

“I’m taken.”

“Huh? You’re already dating someone?” Sara said, stunned that she didn’t know this.

Greg smiled. “You could say that, yes”

Sara watched his face closely, seeing his eyes soften and his smile widen. She could literally see the love in Greg’s eyes while he was thinking of that someone. She was silent for a moment.

“You really love this person, don’t you?” She asked quietly, realising he was head over heels.

Greg’s smiled grew even wider. “Yeah, I do.”

“Well, then I’m sorry I tried to set you up.” She said, feeling bad for trying to make him go out with someone, while he was seeing someone else.

“Never mind. You couldn’t know anyway.” He said, turning back to his work.

Sara walked out of the lab, turning Greg’s music back on on her way out and wondering who he could be dating, and most of all: how she could have missed this.

\----------------------

Later that day Greg was at home, lying on his bed. He was lying flat on his stomach with his legs up in the air and his head supported by his hands.

“You know, the strangest thing happened today.” he said, talking to what appeared to be the wall.

“Really?” Nick asked, walking out of the bathroom with a towel round his waist. “What then?” He sat down on the bed next to Greg.

“Well, Sara came into my lab…” He said. He kissed Nick on the lips, having to stop talking.

“And then?” Nick asked, standing back up, walking back to the bathroom.

Greg smiled. “Well, she said she had arranged a blind date for me.”

Nick stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, facing Greg again. “You’re kidding me.”

“No, really, she did. I said I was taken. You should’ve seen her face.” He snickered at the memory. “What’s up with you?” Greg asked, noticing Nick’s bewildered look.

“Well, she said the exact same thing to me today.” Nick said.

“No way! Really?” Greg asked, eyes wide.

“Yeah, really. I think… I think she tried to set us up going on a date with each other.” Nick said, his brain working a mile a minute.

“You know, I think you’re right.” Greg said, deep in thoughts.

They were silent for a moment.

“She’s off tonight, right?” Greg asked, suddenly, a sparkle appearing in his eyes.

“I think so, yeah. Why?” Nick asked, wanting to know what Greg was on to.

“Let’s confront her.” Greg grinned and Nick couldn’t help but grin as well.

\----------------------

Sara just came out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel, when she heard her doorbell ring.

“In a minute!” She called out and hastily searched a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Then she walked to the door and opened it.

“Hey Nick, Greg. What are you doing here?” She asked, surprised they were visiting her, at this hour of the day, well, night.

“Well,” Nick started. “We wanted to ask you something. Can we come in for a sec?”

“Sure.” Sara opened the door further so they could come in.

“Do you want anything to drink?” She asked, closing the door behind them.

“No thanks.” They said simultaneously. They glanced at each other for a moment and then sat down on the couch.

“Well, what is it you wanted to ask me?” Sara said, sitting down on a chair.

“Well, er…” Nick started to blush, and he decided Greg would be better at this.

Greg immediately took over where Nick left off. “Why did you try to send us on a blind date with each other?” He asked bluntly.

Sara hadn’t seen this question coming at all, and was flabbergasted.

“Wh… what?” She chocked out.

“You heard me.” Greg said, folding his arms in front of him, as if saying ‘Don’t try to change the subject’.

“Er… well…” Sara said. But then she realised something. “Wait a sec, how do you know that? I didn’t tell either of you who the date was.”

Now it was Greg’s time to blush. “That’s not the point.”

She thought for a while. “Oh my god! You guys are already together!” She exclaimed, realising this was the only possibility they knew about the date.

Greg looked at the ground and Nick started to rub his neck, both trying really hard not to look at Sara.

“I knew it! Well, I didn’t, but I should’ve.” Sara said, the last part more to herself than to Nick and Greg. “How long has it been?”

Nick was the first one to answer that question. “Four years.”

Sara’s eyes widened. “Four? Wow. I thought you would say something like three months, but four years… You’re definitely good at hiding that. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because of the reactions, mostly.” Nick said simply.

“And because it’s pretty cool sneaking around.” Greg added with a grin.

Nick laughed and squeezed Greg’s hand.

“Ah, how sweet.” Sara said. She smiled at the blushes showing on both men’s faces.

“Ah, well, anyway. We should get goin’ again.” Nick said standing up.

“Oh, Sara, would you please not tell anyone? It’s kinda nice having it a secret.” Greg said, rising too.

“Sure thing. My lips are sealed.”

They walked towards the door, Sara opened it and Nick and Greg stepped outside.

“Oh, and one more thing.” Nick said, turning to Sara.

“Yeah?” Sara asked.

“Stay out of our love lives.”

Sara blushed furiously at this. “Will do. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Sara saw the two men walking away, holding hands and Greg giving Nick a short kiss. Then she silently closed the door.


End file.
